Kamen Rider Gaim x Elsword - The Elrios Saga
by SynchroXyzStriker
Summary: An AU Fusion fanfic of the Elsword world and story with Kamen Rider Gaim elements! Follow the titular character and eight more companions as they discover the power of the mysterious Nasod Drivers! Will this be enough to help on their quest to find the El, save Elrios from the demonic invasion and assimilation from the Helheim Forest?


**Greetings, fellow authors and readers! I decided to take break from writing "Touhou Strikers – The Silver Lining" to write this ambitious project!**

**In fact, this is my first crossover story. I'm quite fascinated with Kamen Rider series, especially Gaim. Soon, I started reading Kamen Rider crossover fanfiction and eventually I decided to write one myself.**

**And I personally thank my beta reader Pega-Rider for their help on this chapter. Come check his story, "Kamen Rider Gaim Magica". I'm started to read it recently.**

**Of course, Kamen Rider and Elsword belong to their respective owners. I only own the Original Characters and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Long ago, there was a world comprised of void and darkness.<p>

The soil was barren, stormy seas and wild disasters were everywhere, and the land itself was a barren wasteland. Eons passed and the land could not support any forms of life on its barren soil.

One day, a lightning struck from the heavens, and a massive gem fell from the sky. Upon landing on the desolate soil, the huge gem shone so bright that it began to change the land in more ways than one. It began to rejuvenate the world it landed in; soon, the land became fertile, plants everywhere began to sprout, the seas calmed, the storm reverted to a gentle breeze, and thus life appeared to the world.

Soon, animals and people began to appear. The people were surprised at the power of this stone and wondered what it even was. Fascinated, they gave the massive gem a name: They called the gem the El-Stone and they named the world "Elrios" after it.

And thus in the world of Elrios, the epic saga shall soon begin . . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Pluck the Fruit of Heaven.'<em>**

_For many, the battlefield was not the prettiest of sights. This particular battlefield was no different. Many weapons were scattered across the area, corpses lying like ragdolls amidst the two opposing sides, who were locked in a staring contest._

_On one side, an armored being was riding on an anteater-like monster called ancient phoru, followed by many people and monsters alike. The armored being was wearing a blue and orange bodysuit; bits of armor that resembled parts of an orange were visible in his body, particularly in the head, shoulders, and torso. One could interpret the armored being as a knight._

**_'That the world may be dyed in your image.'_**

_The armored being was not alone; alongside that being was two more armored beings just like the knight. Each of them wore similar armor, yet different in design. One was beside the phoru-riding armored knight; the color of the armor was purple with black and white accents; also, it was wielding a long, grape-themed staff enhanced with magic. The third armored being has its armor colored in bright green with a melon motif; the being was wielding a melon-themed longbow in its hands._

**_'Is this the glory you seek?'_**

_Watching them from not too far away was three more armored beings. The first one has armor that consisted of a black pepper-themed armor, wielding a serrated blade on its right hand and possessed a black robotic left arm. The second one had pink-colored armor adorned with exotic designs and a peach motif. Also, two drones of the colors black and white were floating alongside the pink armored being. The third one was wearing a blue and yellow colored armor, indicated by the lemon-themed parts on its torso and right shoulder. The mostly blue-clad being was wielding a strange cannon-like weapon, which was more than twice its size._

**_'Is that the burden that you must bear?_****'**

_On a cliff overlooking the battlefield, three more armored beings emerged. The first one has its banana-themed armor adorned with orange highlights across the body; it was also clutching a spear in its hands. The second one was wearing cherry-themed armor colored in crimson; it wielded a huge claymore in its hands. And the third one was wearing yam-themed armor colored in indigo; six floating drones were circling around the indigo armored being._

**_'Know this. The lives of people are not ours to control, not even our own.'_**

_Meanwhile, the opposing forces consisted of the worst demons and monsters anyone has faced. And leading them was a dark-looking man. The man had hair as white as snow, two horns protruding on his head, and he was wearing dark armor. Alongside the man was a scantily-dressed succubus; she eyed the battlefield as if she had found her next target._

**_'We cannot defy the direction of fate that carries us._****'**

_On one side of the demon army, a dark elf woman observed the battlefield. As she was toying with her knife, her army of dark elf sentinels readied themselves for the inevitable confrontation._

**'But what if fate itself were to call you...'**

_On the other side, a massive wolf demon howled to signal for the incoming battle. Its army that was comprised of demonic entities called "Glitters" raised their weapons in support of the massive wolf demon._

**'. . . to change the world?'**

_As the two opposing sides stared at each other, a hooded female observer watched as the two sides began to tense up. Most of her facial features were concealed by the hood, and she was wearing all white. She was holding a strange gem-like crystal in her hands that was emanating with energy. She stared at the demonic forces for a moment, and then shifted her attention to the armored beings._

_Suddenly, the woman lost her grip on the crystal she was holding, making her gasp, and the crystal landed right in the middle of the battlefield, shattering into many fragments._

**_'You cannot defy your fate._****'**

_Moments after the strange crystal shattered, the orange knight yelled, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his phoru._

_Upon the yell of the orange knight, the rest of the armored beings charged into battle along with the rest of the people and monsters in that army. The demonic forces wasted no time and they charged into the battle as well._

_The forces of the armored beings and the demonic forces continued to fire at each other, and chaos soon descended upon the battlefield once again._

_As for the orange knight, the being was charging to the horned man who was the leader of the demonic forces. As their weapons clashed, an enigmatic man watched the scene; time and space distorted around him as his eyes scanned the battlefield with interest under his white, fractured mask . . ._

**_'But, the fate of the world is in your hands!'_**

* * *

><p>"Aahh!"<p>

The boy's eyes suddenly opened upon experiencing that strange dream. He wiped the sweat off his head and looked at the sky above. It was a bright and sunny morning, and it seemed the boy took some time napping at the soft grass on the ground.

"That was one strange dream," The boy muttered. "What was that dream anyway?"

As the boy wondered about the dream, his hands were toying with a strange device strapped to his belt. The belt buckle has an empty slot where something like a lock would fit in and there was sword-like handle on the right side of the buckle. The belt was a parting gift from the boy's sister, who left their home to become a knight in a faraway village.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do today," The boy wondered. "Oh, right! I'm supposed to return to the village!"

Upon realized on what he should do for today, the boy stood up, picked up his sword, and ran towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider Gaim x Elsword - The Elrios Saga<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Orange Knight on Stage!**

* * *

><p>It was morning in a little hamlet called Ruben. The village was situated in the northern region of the continent Lurensia. It was home to the great El-Tree which grew as a result of the El-Stone fragment. Yet, a group of bandits stole the El fragment, leaving the villages surrounding the El-Tree in a state of decay.<p>

Dressed in red, a boy walked toward Ruben village through a clearing in the forest; he wasted some time napping as he just accomplished a mission with ample rewards. As he passed through the village, stifled whispers were abound as the boy walked further, only to find a weary man waiting for his arrival. As the boy approached, the weary man looked up to him.

"Elsword! Did you find any?" The weary man asked the boy.

Concerned at the weary man and their current situation, the red-haired boy reached for his pockets and handed two silver coins to the weary man's trembling hands.

"It should be enough for you to sustain the village for now," Elsword assured.

As soon as the red-haired boy named Elsword gave the coins, he stepped back and the weary man relaxed. Clutching the two silver coins in his hands, the weary man rose to his feet and faced the red-haired boy.

"T-Thank you Elsword," The chief nodded and rubbed the red edges of his drooping eyes. "I, Chief Hagus, owe you for your efforts."

"Sure Chief, it's no problem," Elsword smiled. Hagus placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Okay, I know you're exhausted from that mission aren't you? Let's go to the Inn, everyone's waiting for us there," Hagus motioned for him to head toward the door. "Lowe is at the Inn and we'll discuss things from there."

"Sure Chief, lead the way," Elsword agreed as he and Hagus turned and headed outside.

* * *

><p>It was nearly lunchtime as the two walked to the Inn. As anyone must know, all villages in Elrios needed two things to prosper: Water, and the life energy of the El-Stone. The ancient El-Tree near Ruben village had given the surrounding areas with high amounts of life energy, allowing several villages to grow and prosper around its roots and spread throughout the forest. Now that the El fragment was stolen, the villagers struggled just to stay alive as life began to wither away around them.<p>

As the two arrived at the Inn, Hagus and Elsword sat down on one of the tables and started discussing the events that happened.

"What of the other villages, Elsword?" Hagus asked the young boy.

"Chief, they're not faring any better," Elsword glared at the ground. "There's no more available El and money's scarce; so, everyone's considering going to Elder."

"Hm, if it was not for the efforts you and the others put up, we would surely be moving to Elder," Hagus agreed. "But, what would we do there? What would happen at Ruben if everyone moved to Elder?"

"You won't have to move! We'll go and take the El fragment back from those bandits!" Elsword objected. "As soon as we get enough resources to sustain the village, I'm sure-"

"Elsword, we can't just leave the village unprotected. Our able-bodied fighters are few; besides, you and Lowe are the only two fighters currently in the village," Hagus reasoned. "If we sent you all out after the bandits, who else would protect the village from other enemies who would steal what little El we have?"

"But, we can't just stay here," Elsword argued. "Those bandits will get away, and it'll be long before Wally's knights even bother to start looking for them!"

As the two faced off in front of the Inn, Elsword's eyes were fierce and determined, while Hagus's were weary and calm. Both had their reasons justified by the situation they were facing. As they stood staring at each other, the door swung open and a tall knight entered the Inn.

"He's right chief; the crisis has sunken that low," Lowe looked at both Elsword and Hagus before sitting down with them. "And Elsword, respect Chief Hagus. You might be a warrior, but you're also just a squire."

"Yes sir," Elsword reluctantly agreed.

"Lowe, are you sure that four people are enough to confront the bandits and retrieve the El?" Hagus asked the tall knight. "Even if you defeated them all, how would plan to carry the El back to the village?"

The tall knight closed his eyes as he assessed the situation. Elsword and Chief Hagus eyed Lowe, hoping to get some answers for the dire situation.

"Due to the situation we have, there'll be only three," Lowe headed over to an empty table and leaned against the back of a chair "Aisha, Rena, and Elsword are all we've got, and we're wasting valuable time as those bandits take the El farther away."

"No, we can't do that," Hagus shook his head. "We can't ask our guests to retrieve our El for us, and we know this boy isn't ready-"

"Chief, I can do it alone!" Elsword rose just as he was about to settle into a seat. "I don't have to rely on anyone else-"

"Sit back down," Lowe replied sternly at red-haired boy. "He's right about that part, you'll need help."

"I said I'll do it," Elsword stammered. "I'm strong enough-"

"Elsword, you're not strong enough," Lowe interrupted. "You're fighting strength isn't enough to match your older sister Elesis."

As soon as Lowe spoke that name, Elsword quickly went silent and sat back down. In all the tension, Hagus stroked his beard and closed his eyes, considering Lowe's plan and its consequences.

"You may be right. Frankly, we don't know where those bandits are headed, or why they stole the El in the first place," Hagus said. "Even with what little wealth we have, any ransom would be high, and I don't think Lord Wally would donate to save a few small villages just barely within his kingdom."

Upon listening to the Chief's words, Elsword and Lowe exchanged glances. There was much revelation at the village chief's words and they continued to listen to Hagus.

"If they try to sell the El fragment or take it faraway," Hagus sighed. "This forest will eventually die, and us along with it."

Suddenly, the Ruben village chief stood up, causing Elsword and Lowe to look at him carefully.

"Then, it's decided. Lowe, you'll need to stay here to defend the village," Hagus said. "Elsword, you must meet up with our two guests, and the three of you will head out to retrieve the stolen fragment."

"Don't worry Chief," Elsword smiled as he grasped the hilt of the sword on his back. "We'll get the El fragment back, no matter what."

Seeing the red-haired boy's confidence and willingness to take risks moved Chief Hagus. He wondered if there were any more people who had similar attitude to the red-haired boy. The chief stood up and walked to the Elsword with the intent of giving something to him.

"And as a token of gratitude," Hagus approached Elsword. "I want you to have this."

The village chief handed something to Elsword that surprised him. It was an orange-colored lock labelled 'LS-07'. The village chief put the orange lock on the right hand of the red-haired boy.

"What's this?" Elsword muttered as he held the strange orange lock in his right hand.

"It's something the one of the villagers found it in the forest some time ago and gave it to me," Hagus answered. "We don't know where it came from, but I'm sure it could be of use to you."

"Thanks Chief," Elsword shrugged as he put the orange lock in his pocket. "But, I don't know how this will be useful to me."

"Hm, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow," Hagus smiled. "I know you can. Lowe, please escort the boy outside."

"Of course," Lowe laid his right hand on the red-haired boy's shoulder. "Elsword, let's go."

As the two warriors left the Inn for the outside, Chief Hagus could only hope that the plan they were willing to risk so much would bring forth success in retrieving the stolen El.

"Lowe, I hope you know what you're doing," Hagus muttered. "May the El Lady watch over them . . ."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Elsword and Lowe were walking away from the village. Along the way, the tall knight reminded the red-haired boy of the terms they had discussed back at the Inn.<p>

"Now, that it's all agreed upon," Lowe said to Elsword. "I want you to meet with the two warriors in the forest and team up with them."

"Yeah, you mentioned their names earlier," Elsword replied. "What're their names again?"

"Are you really paying attention earlier?" Lowe sighed. "Their names are Rena and Aisha."

Elsword just nodded in response to Lowe's words. As the tall knight examined the red-haired boy, he noticed a strange belt attached to the boy's waist.

"Elsword; that belt you're wearing," Lowe pointed out. "I think I've seen it before."

"You did?" Elsword blinked. "Have you seen another belt like mine?"

"Yeah, I've seen your older sister wearing a similar belt if I'm not mistaken," Lowe answered. "I supposed she gave that belt to you as a memento."

"Yeah, you're right," Elsword looked down.

As Lowe looked at the red-haired boy, he noticed the distant look present in his eyes. Elsword had always looked up to his sister Elesis, considering the she's the only family that he had.

"Elsword, don't be depressed," Lowe encouraged the red-haired boy. "If your sister trusts you enough to give you her belt, are you going to pout instead of proving your strength?"

Lowe noticed that his words managed to get through Elsword. As for Elsword, he knew that Elesis was training to be stronger; she even left the village to go on a journey as a free knight. Knowing what he must do, Elsword clutched the belt tightly with conviction.

"No, that's not what my sister wanted," Elsword muttered. "She wanted me to excel so that someday I would best her in my own way."

"I'm glad you understand, Elsword," Lowe smiled. "Hm, it looks like we're at the outskirts already."

Elsword looked forward and realized that they were at the village gates already. Elsword looked at Lowe and saw that the tall knight smiled at him, encouraging him on his goal to retrieve the stolen El.

"I guess this is where it will begin, huh?" Elsword muttered. "Okay, wish me luck."

As Elsword walked to the village gate and subsequently left Ruben, Lowe stood to watch, confident that the red-haired boy will find the two guests and they will accomplish their goal.

"Elsword, good luck," Lowe said. "I hope he'll find those two quickly."

* * *

><p>A few hours after he left Ruben, Elsword was walking through the forest thicket. Although he encountered the forest's wildlife and defended himself, he did not fight any of the thieves that stole Ruben's El-Stone.<p>

"Now, where are those people the chief's talking about," Elsword muttered.

Then, he noticed a particular detail in the forest floor. Elsword examined the ground and he realized what those were.

"Wait, those are footprints," Elsword discerned. "Someone's here not long ago–"

Suddenly, Elsword heard a rustle nearby. Cautious, he hid behind a tree and took a peek. He was surprised at what he was seeing.

In a clearing nearby, a large, muscular man was examining a huge chunk of crystal alongside his minions. The man has lost his right eye and a long X-shaped scar appeared in its place. As Elsword looked at the crystal, he realized that was the El fragment and these were the bandits who stole it! From what Elsword could hear, the man was discussing something with his minions.

"Hehehe, just look at this thing, fellas!" The muscular man exclaimed. "I'm sure we'll be paid handsomely for this chunk of El we stole."

"Sure, boss Banthus," One of the minions of the man agreed. "We just have to haul this thing."

"Hehe, that's where you all come in," The man named Banthus replied. "Hmph, it seems we have an intruder."

"Tch, how could he have found out," Elsword gritted his teeth and hid behind the tree.

Sweat was pouring on the red-haired boy as the rustling grew even louder. Suddenly, the tree that Elsword has been hiding snapped into two. Elsword turned around to see Banthus baring his teeth at him.

"Going somewhere, kid?" Banthus brandished his sword and pointed it at Elsword. "I admit, you had guts following us here, but be a good boy and pretend you never saw us here and maybe I'll let you live."

"You're the one who stole the El from the villages!" Elsword objected. "Do you think I'll let you get away with that?"

"Haha, you're displaying such bravado, let's see how long you'll last with that kind of attitude," Banthus mocked the red-haired boy. "Thugs, get him!"

Most of the thugs that accompanied Banthus charged at the red-haired boy. Elsword wasted no time and readied his sword. He slashed the thugs in a rapid succession; when one thug attempted to attack Elsword from behind, he anticipated it and knocked the thug out with the hilt of his sword.

"H-he's strong!" One of the bandits cried. "B-boss, what do we do?!"

The remaining thugs realized how powerful the red-haired boy was, and promptly ran back to Banthus, cowering behind the man's shadow. Banthus disregarded them as his attention was focused on the red-haired boy.

"Ha, you impressed me, brat," Banthus snorted. "But, you're leagues away from me!"

"These thugs are nothing!" Elsword glared at Banthus. "Now hand back the El!"

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Banthus readied his sword. "You'll have to get past me first!"

And thus, Elsword and Banthus clashed with their swords. Elsword tried to strike the bandit with a few heavy slashed, but Banthus used his sword to parry those attacks, leaving the boy frustrated by his failed attempt.

"Gah, he's too strong," Elsword grumbled. "At this rate, I'll-"

"Gotcha," Banthus grinned maliciously.

In the moment of weakness, Banthus took this moment to knock Elsword down. The red-haired boy was sent flying a few feet away, leaving Elsword at the mercy of the bandit.

"Tch, you thief!" Elsword exclaimed, and then he glared at Banthus. "Why you-"

"Haha, you're at my mercy," Banthus pointed his sword at the red-haired knight. "Do you have any last words, punk?"

Elsword was getting desperate; he was running out of ideas on how to win the upper hand. Then, he remembered the strange orange lock that Hagus gave him.

_'If that's what it takes,'_ Elsword thought. _'I'll use this item the village chief has given me!'_

He grabbed the orange lock from his pockets and hit the button. As he did, the latch opened, prompting the lock to begin flashing with orange light.

"**ORANGE!**"

Soon, a strange zipper portal appeared above him and a metal orange sphere appeared above the red-haired boy. As for Banthus, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and thought that it was some sort of 'harmless' magic trick.

Having a strange idea formed in his mind, Elsword inserted the orange lock into the empty slot of the belt buckle. He pressed the orange lock into the indent on his belt and closed the latch.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"What are gonna do with that, boy?" Banthus mocked. "That belt won't help you!"

Elsword ignored the taunts of the bandit as the belt began to make a horn-like noise. Then, Elsword clutched the sword-like handle with his right hand and pushed it down onto the orange lock. The metal orange sphere began to dismantle.

"**SEIYA!**"

The dismantling metal orange sphere dropped and landed on Elsword's head. His body was encased in a dark blue bodysuit and orange accents covered parts of his arms and legs.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Huh?" Elsword asked. "I didn't expect this to happen."

As the transformation was complete, Elsword was clad in an armor no one in Elrios has ever seen before. His helmet was styled after the orange, and it was well-armored for a helmet. Various orange parts were scattered around the shoulder pads and the torso of his armor. His sword was transformed into a short, orange scimitar appeared in his right hand. Realized that the transformation gave him a fighting chance, Elsword pointed his transformed sword at Banthus, who just laughed at the boy's threats.

"Nice magic trick, but that won't save you now!" Banthus charged with his sword ready to lunge at Elsword.

If the bandit thought he could overpower the boy, he was sadly mistaken. Banthus swung his sword left and right, yet the boy's new armor just shrugged off the attacks, and Elsword took the opportunity to counterattack.

In retaliation, Elsword used the orange scimitar to slash Banthus. The bandit managed to parry some of the boy's attacks yet slash marks were visible in his arms and torso.

_'I'm moving a lot faster now,' _Elsword thought as he continued to parry the bandit's attacks. _'I can actually beat him!'_

On the other hand, Banthus was in a loss for words. Just moments ago, he had the red-haired boy at his mercy. Now, the tables have turned, and he's on the receiving end of the battle.

"Gah, how could you be that good in an instant?" Banthus complained as he couldn't comprehend the new power the boy was showing. Then, he bared his teeth and smirked. "Hehe, I guess playtime's over; I already stolen the El and I have a back-up plan just in case."

Banthus whistled so loud that it echoed throughout the forest. Suddenly, the forest was greeted with a roar so loud that birds began to fly away from the area; the roar was loud enough for Elsword to cover his ears, even though he was in armor. When the roar died down, Elsword realized that Banthus escaped and a white giant phoru has taken his place in battle.

"Tch, he got away!" Elsword grunted as Banthus and his minions ran away with the stolen El. "I guess I need to defeat this monster first."

The white giant phoru became berserk when it saw the orange armored knight and charged at him with its claws drawn for the kill. However, Elsword was able to block the creature's swiping claws and rolled away from the rampaging monster.

"Tch, what an annoyance," Elsword muttered. "I gotta find an opening somehow."

Like a mindless berserker, the white giant phoru charged at the armored knight with its claws drawn. Yet, Elsword managed to parry the creature's attacked, which created an opening for him to counterattack using one of his well-trained skills.

"Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as he slammed his right hand on the ground.

Suddenly, a pillar of orange flames spurted out from the ground. The rampaging phoru was engulfed by the pillar and was consequently knocked back. As for Elsword, he noticed one strange fact about the skill he just executed. . .

"Strange, my Flame Geyser isn't that strong and its color is supposed to be red, not orange," Elsword muttered. "Could it be that this armor enhanced it somehow?"

While wondering why his skill was more powerful than usual, Elsword felt a presence behind him. He looked around to see a hooded girl garbed in white robes. To Elsword, he was surprised at the girl's appearance.

"Who are you?" Elsword questioned.

"Be warned," The girl stated. "Your choice will change the fate of everyone around you."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Elsword yelled at the mysterious girl. "Answer me!"

"Should you pursue this path," The girl continued. "There will be no turning back."

"What are you saying?" Elsword objected. "You're not making any sense!"

"You'll need to fight until the bitter end," She stated. "You must fight until the world is dyed in your image."

To Elsword, the girl's cryptic message didn't make much sense at all; his grip on the orange sword tightened as he addressed to the mysterious girl.

"I don't know what's going on," Elsword said to the mysterious girl.

At the same time, the white giant phoru stood up and roared at the orange knight, yet Elsword was unfazed by the monster's roar.

"But, if that's what it takes to retrieve the El and protect everyone," Elsword declared. "I'll walk that path!"

Meanwhile, the white giant phoru charged again but Elsword defended himself with his great sword and knocked it down on the ground. Suddenly, Elsword noticed the hooded woman was pointing at his orange scimitar, then at his belt buckle. Elsword realized what the hooded woman was telling him and clutched the sword-like handle and pushed it down onto the orange lock.

Upon doing so, he saw the white giant phoru getting up and ready to charge at him once again. Elsword began running at the phoru while clutching the orange scimitar in his right hand.

"Take this!" Elsword yelled as his sword began to glow with orange-red energy.

"**ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Elsword screamed as he charged and sliced the white giant phoru multiple times. Unable to take any more damage, the white giant phoru was knocked down for the last time and an explosion engulfed the monster.

"That went out better than I expected," Elsword mused as he reverted to his normal form. "Where did the hooded woman go?"

Elsword looked around, hoping to find the hooded woman once again. Frustrated, he realized that he had more important things than to look for some unknown person.

"Tch, I got more important things to worry about," Elsword muttered. "Those bandits won't get away for long! In this I swear it!"

Tired and exhausted from the battle, Elsword sat down on the ground, clutching the orange lock in his hands.

"I just hope I'll be able to find those two people," Elsword said. "I wonder where they are . . ."

* * *

><p>On a cliff overlooking the forest, two girls managed to witness the battle that the red-haired boy won. One was a purple-haired girl wearing a long-sleeved purple dress; the other was a green-haired elven girl wearing a tanktop and a white short skirt.<p>

"I do admit that was impressive," The purple hair girl said as she saw Elsword from the distance. "He's got the moves, but my skills are much more refined compared to him."

"Shush, Aisha," The green-haired elven girl reprimanded. "That's now the way you should talk to your team mate."

Upon hearing the elven girl's words, the purple-haired girl was taken aback; her cheeks were flushed red as she was embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, but I'm just stating the obvious," Aisha stammered. "S-so, when are we gonna meet up with him, Rena?"

"I'm sure we'll meet up with that boy shortly," The elven girl named Rena replied as she toyed with a green-colored lock in her hands. "After all, he's going to need the help from us to retrieve the stolen El."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, the pilot chapter is done! Now, the plot will begin once Elsword meets up with Aisha and Rena.<strong>

**If you readers are familiar with Elsword, you would be familiar with the characters in the dream sequence.**

**And I have thought up OC Lockseeds for some of the main characters, due to the color and/or the weapons of the Lockseeds available in canon may not fit with them.**

**Please review this work. If you readers have any questions, suggestions, or ideas, please PM me or just put your thoughts in your review. Like any author, I'll need feedback for me to continue writing this story. Okay, I'll begin writing the second chapter right away!**


End file.
